


Perennial

by cottonee



Series: お帰り [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, It gets sad for a second, M/M, Okaeri | yoihomezine, Post-Canon, makkachin is immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee
Summary: After Viktor and Yuuri retire from competitive skating they move to Hasetsu. They buy a house that slowly gets filled with things that make it distinctively theirs.





	Perennial

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I participated on [_Okaeri_](https://yoihomezine.tumblr.com/). I had the chance to write two fics and this is the SFW one, featured on the Uchi (家) edition. ♡
> 
> ❤ Thank you so much to everyone who supported the project! ❤
> 
> This was kindly beta'ed by [izzyisozaki](https://twitter.com/izzyisozaki). Thank you! :)
> 
> I hope y’all will enjoy this!

 

 _Perennial (a.): 1. lasting throughout the year or through many years._  
_2\. everlasting; perpetual._

 

 

**Spring**

Choosing a house is proving to be more difficult than Viktor expected.

He is back in Hasetsu with Yuuri by his side and to stay—to finally settle down after years and uncountable hours spent inside of planes, traveling from Russia to Japan and vice versa.

It is snowing when they arrive in town, just like it was all those years ago when Viktor stormed into Yuuri’s life, something they both remember fondly with amused smiles on their faces—and to Viktor, it is a lucky sign.

As they visit house after house, he is sure he could use some of that luck.

Yuuri is especially _picky_ when it comes to houses, making sure to voice his concerns about the size of the rooms, the lack of windows, or basically anything that makes the house uninhabitable in his eyes.

Viktor can understand Yuuri’s worries—understands that Yuuri wants to find the perfect house for them, but they have visited at least a dozen of houses for sale that had not pleased Yuuri, and they are running out of options.

They both want a nice house close to Yuuri’s parents’ home and the ice rink, with a yard big enough for them to lounge there during hot summer afternoons and for their dogs to run freely. They both want a spacious living room and an illuminated kitchen.

They want a cozy master bedroom and they do not talk much about it, not yet; not when a lot of changes are happening at the same time, but there is the unspoken implication that they need an extra bedroom, other than the one they intend to use as a guest room.

Viktor is sure that the real estate agent hates them by now, but she still smiles as she opens the doors of yet another house for them, all while Viktor can see the sinking feeling of defeat in her eyes.

It is a pretty house, traditional with some modern touches all over it. Not too big and thankfully not small like some houses they have visited over the week. Viktor definitely likes it, but he still needs to hear what his husband thinks about it.

Yuuri looks around the house, looking at every room and every corner of it. He smiles when he takes Viktor’s hand afterward, and that is enough for Viktor to know that they have found what they have been looking for.

It is not the first time they live together—they have been living together since they met after all—but it will be the first time they live in their _own_ house, chosen and bought by the both of them.

Viktor slides his thumb along the smooth surface of Yuuri’s wedding ring. He cannot wait.

**Summer**

Summer brings hot days and warm nights.

Summer brings days relaxing under the sun, a lot of time spent at the ice rink to avoid the heat, and nights making love when the weather was more bearable.

Summer also brings more of their belongings that arrive in the mail, carefully packed in boxes.

Viktor enjoys spending the time with Yuuri, just lazing and relaxing around, but he cannot deny that having to dig into the boxes to retrieve their belongings when they need them is quite bothersome. However, it seems like every time Viktor sits down to finally unpack, Yuuri creates new ways to distract him—makes a game out of it; from impromptu visits to the beach, to tending the garden together, to make out sessions in every room of their new house.

Viktor sits next to Yuuri to unpack one afternoon. The air conditioning is at full blast, but they still feel sticky and hot—most likely because they are leaning into each other with their dogs at their feet; however, they are not bothered enough to move, preferring to stay together.

It is calm and nice, and Viktor enjoys when Yuuri prepares cold lemonade for them to drink when they take a break.

They get visits often enough. Yuuri’s parents, the Nishigoris, and even some of their skater friends visit them before the new season starts and their life turns hectic.

Mari stops by their house one evening to give them a casserole full of delicious food, courtesy of Hiroko, and Viktor knows enough Japanese by now to understand when she teases them, telling them that even after being married for five years, they still act like newlyweds, even when they do something as mundane as setting the table before dinner.

Viktor laughs and Yuuri blushes as he still links their fingers under the table.

**Fall**

After weeks of sweltering summer days, the weather gets colder and seasons change yet again… and they still have a handful of boxes to unpack.

Viktor watches as Yuuri opens the boxes and takes out some of their old skating costumes. Yuuri opens the bags where they are stored, and his fingers fiddle with the fabric in an almost absentmindedly way before he puts them to the side, no doubt to hang them later.

Viktor wonders how much Yuuri misses skating. He retired after winning his second Olympic gold after a long and prolific career. Sure, he still gets to skate and his new job as a coach keeps him close to the ice, but he still looks at their racks full of medals and trophies with nostalgia in his eyes.

After living a life built around ice skating, Yuuri feels the restlessness; the urge to be back on the ice, to feel the thrill of the competition again; even though the decision to retire was only his to make.

Viktor understands, and he assures Yuuri that he loves him, and that he will always be by his side. Sometimes, they talk about the subject, but other times, when days feels more somber and there are tears in Yuuri’s eyes because he does not know how to put his life back in order, Viktor just holds him and lets him pour his emotions out.

The house looks more like an _actual house_ now. Leaving aside the boxes that they ignored after their essential belongings were set in the right place, they do not have much to do anymore, and Viktor often finds himself rearranging their shelves trying to find a nice placement for their books while Makkachin lies at his feet and their younger dogs play around them.

Viktor decides that they need new shelves, and maybe a couple of new lamps, so they travel to Shingu to visit the closest IKEA. Yuuri looks like he is having fun as he walks around the store with Viktor, smiling as he inspects things that they definitely do not need.

They end up buying things that they originally did not plan. Sure, they get the shelves and the lamps they initially needed, but Viktor also adds a new shoe cabinet, some glasses, a few plants and a new armchair to their purchase.

It is fun, until they have to assemble the new furniture and Viktor discovers that strangely, assembling IKEA furniture is more difficult when it is not done alone.

**Winter**

Winter arrives quickly, with colder winds and less sunny days.

Viktor spends his birthday flying back to Japan after Russian Nationals. He had choreographed Yuri’s program for the season and had promised he would be there, something that makes him realize how much he misses Yuuri and the _home_ they have built together.

He wanted to take Yuuri with him, but Yuuri had to stay in Japan to support his own students, something that he could sympathize with.

The happiness and relief of returning home overcomes the exhaustion caused by traveling across the world, and the way Yuuri kisses him as soon as he opens the door makes up for the weekend they spent apart. Their poodles also welcome him home, jumping at him excitedly.

Yuuri has made dinner that soon gets forgotten as their kisses get more heated and they tumble down onto the couch.

Viktor takes a moment to look around the room, thinking of how an empty space has become so special, and unique, and just perfect for him.

There is a framed photography of their wedding day hanging on the wall; their shelves are filled with books in Russian, Japanese, English, and French; and they have a couple of racks where a multitude of souvenirs that they have collected over the years, have found a place.

There is a white carpet beneath their feet that got stained after Viktor spilled red wine on it, and there are a couple of homemade cushions on their couch that Viktor made one afternoon after he watched a bunch of _DIY_ videos.

However, as Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand and places a soft kiss on his ring, he knows that the most important thing that makes his home so special is Yuuri, and that thought alone makes a smile bloom on his face as he tugs his husband closer to bask in his warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)
> 
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I love making new friends, so feel free to follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin) & [tumblr](http://v-katsuki.tumblr.com)


End file.
